bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gimmekensei
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:11, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Novels Hi, I'm Arrancar109, one of the administrators here on the Bleach Wiki. While I do appreciate you taking the initiative for trying to fill in information on the novel pages, I had to remove them. The reason is the administrators and Committee members on here haven't exactly come to a consensus on how to deal with information on the novels, and even then, we may take an approach that branches novel information into their own sections, similar to how we add information from other media (such as video games and movies). You are not in trouble for doing this, but I felt it would be appropriate to explain my reasoning to you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:17, August 25, 2017 (UTC) No worries. And information added is always archived in an article's edit history, so it'll be there, and very much recoverable once we do reach a consensus. You are more than welcome to contact any of the other administrators and Committee members in addition to myself if you have any questions (both about this topic, as well as anything else pertaining to the wiki). I will also direct you to this page, where we are currently discussing the novels. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC) It should be ok for you to add the information to the page for the novel like we stated previously. If you need help with the correct way to do that feel free to ask Sun or Xil. Thank You.-- :I think we decided to use Chapters as a focal point for references, like the Manga uses Chapters and Page numbers, the Anime uses Episode numbers so being a novel should use Chapters I think. Perhaps we should add this to the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style along with the other books under the Source Referencing section. But based on the Reference Examples presented there the reference would look like: :*''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 1 :Or if you have like multiple paragraphs dealing with event in one chapter, where you will be repeating the same reference you can name the clone reference and then just cite that reference at the end of each paragraph. The first of the clones references would look like: :*''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 1 :And then subsequent uses of this reference look like: :* :Tried not to make that confusing, did you understand that? Sorry I was slow on this, but as the others have said, you should be able to put the information you've originally put on the novel pages, as long as you reference everything correctly. Salubri and SunXia have explained everything you needed know, so I don't think you need to wait any longer. And I know you've also been asking about how to recover the original posts you've done before I reverted them. You should be able to recover the information from the novel pages' edit history. But, before I assume anything, do you know how to check an article's edit history? If not, I can help you with it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:54, September 15, 2017 (UTC)